


Matter over Mind

by SoupTimes



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupTimes/pseuds/SoupTimes
Summary: King Dedede, the jokey, kindhearted but stubborn king, has seen some things.Things that still haunt his nightmares.But there's one faithful knight that always has his back.This is gijinka-verse, meaning the characters all have human forms, but keep their normal abilities.





	Matter over Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic on AO3! I hope you all like it!

_He looked down in horror at_ what _used to be **his**_ _hands, now an inky black shade instead of their usual tone._

_His head wouldn't stop pounding, he wanted to scream but he couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he could only watch in horror as his body did things out of his control._

_An inexplicable pain surged through his body, he could feel his stomach start to split, as a gaping maw began to form, teeth lining every row a horrible, unblinking eye inside it. He couldn't take it anymore, he couldn't even breathe, his body was no longer his yet he could FEEL every bit of pain inflicted reach him, and he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he-_

 

With a shaky start the king awoke, covered in a cold sweat, his heart racing. 

He looked at his hands. They were normal. 

He looked at his stomach. Also normal, but pain continued to surge through it, right where the mouth once was. 

He let out a sigh, relieved yet nervous. 

He had been having those horrible nightmares for years now, even long after sealing away Nightmare himself. Even after having them for so long, it wasn't often he could  _feel_ them afterward, even if the pain was dull and faded. 

He began to cry. 

He hated feeling this way. He hated it more than he could express, but he couldn't stop it, let alone try to-he couldn't scream when it was happening, but now he could cry as much as he wanted, whether or not he wanted to in that exact moment.

He buried his face into his pillow, the cushioning muffled the sobs coming from him. He didn't want to wake anyone, he didn't want anyone to worry,  _especially_ his loyal Dees. They had already done so much for him, and continue to, bothering them with his problems was the last thing he wanted. 

He could practically  _taste_ every ache, every twinge of pain from then, it was a miracle it was dulled- screaming bloody murder in the middle of the night was  _not_ something he ever would like to do. 

He wished he could forget, he wished it had never happened, he could feel the memories rushing through his mind, he wanted to knock himself back to sleep that instant, just to forget about it- 

A knock. 

Someone had heard him. 

He struggled to silence himself even more, but the knock repeated. 

Again. He kept quiet. 

The door creaked open, the knocker letting themself in. 

It was Meta Knight. His dark blue hair was tied up in a bun, and he was not in his normal armor or tunic, but instead wearing a dark purple pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt of matching color- not that Dedede could see this. He didn't have any sort of night-vision like the knight that stood in his doorway.

Great. Probably the worst person to come in, save for Kirby. He couldn't show himself like this in front of Meta Knight, that would be just- embarrassing. 

It would be no matter who it was, really, but with him, especially so. 

"Dedede. I know you are awake, you don't have to pretend to be asleep." 

Dedede groaned in response, but it came out more as a hiccup. He did not want to have this conversation right now. Especially with Meta. 

The knights tone softened. "...Are you alright?" Concern laced his voice. 

Dedede turned away, but he still shook his head.

"... Would you like to tell me whats wrong?" Meta Knight stepped out of the doorway into the room, and crouched next to kings bed. 

"Nothing. Just a bad dream. Nothing's wrong." 

"You literally just told me there was something wrong. If you do not wish to speak to me about it, that is fine." He paused, giving the king a chance to speak. 

Silence filled the room, before Dedede finally decided to break it. "...It was about me being possesed." 

Meta Knight did, in fact, know about his nightmares. He could always feel something wrong with the king, the mornings after they had occurred. But they had not happened in a while- or unless Dedede started to get much better at hiding them- and certainly not this bad for the king to be loud enough for him to hear. 

"I... Sorry for bothering ya with something so- so silly I guess." Dedede stammered. 

"Dedede," Meta knight's voice went stern, but it was still full of caring. "Your trauma is far from silly." 

"..Yeah. Ok. Sorry..." Dedede sighed. 

" Getting possesed- I mean, you've been possesed and under the control of others before- but it... Having it happen so often to me it... it makes me feel violated, like I'm not important, and- an- what are you doing?" 

"...Holding your hand. If- if it is uncomfortable, I can-" "No! I... No. It's fine." 

The knight swallowed. "Okay." 

"You... Dedede, you are. Very important. To your people, to Kirby, to... To me." He paused. " What happens to you is not your fault, nor is it reflective of who you are or of your worth. I promise." 

He gently squeezed the kings hand. "I-uh, we-will always be there to protect you. You have my word." 

"...Okay." 

"It will be alright."

Dedede clenched the knight's hand in a return of the sentiment. 

"Thank you, Meta." He let out a breathy sigh. "Thank you."

Meta Knight smiled and gently caressed the kings hand before letting go- but Dedede pulled  the knights face down closer to his own and gave him a soft kiss on his cheek. 

Before Meta could even ask questions, the king was already asleep. 

He sighed, far too tired to process what had just happened. "Goodnight, Dedede." He smiled.

He stepped out of the room.

"...Thank you." 


End file.
